A World Within the Mind
by Mikazuki Tsukino
Summary: Basically a story about how a whole different world is created between the main character and the people she meets so that she can connect with them and talk to them even if she cant see them or is far away. Basically a dimension/world is created within the main character's, and the characters' she meets, mind. OC x OC sorry... if you dont like it then dont read it :)
1. Prologue

As I ran up the hill after my brother, I tripped and fell over my left foot. As I wipe all the stones and thorns out of my face, arms and legs, Mokoto reaches a hand out to me. As I reach my hand out, blood trickles down leaving small trails showings its path. Mokoto gently pulls me up before motioning me to follow him. As I looked at him, I swore for a second I thought I saw Mokoto's expression, just for a second, sadden before returning to his normal cheerful self. Many people may think its normal for something like that to happen in which one's expression to sadden, but Mokoto is the kind of person who would have his best friend to die and him still wear a smile and act like nothing happened. Somewhat like him, I never really change my expressions, but unlike him my expression stays cold instead of being happy.

As we run, we eventually reach a small but high up hill. Slowly, he lets go of my hand and points out at the scenery. I look out and see the most wide ranging topography. There were beautiful snowcapped mountains to the north that seemed to stretch up and up into the clouds. Below that was a beautiful crystal lake that was so clear that you could see your reflection reflect onto yourself and others. Near the lake on the shore was a sandy beach that seemed to glisten in the sun. On the other side of the lake, there was another shore that was adorned with thousands of sakura trees. As my expression softened as I looked absolutely amazed he smiled softly and nodded. "isn't it pretty?" he asks softly as he grinned gently ruffling my hair softly. "y-yeah…. It really is…" I reply, though my tone was rather harsh as I couldn't really help the fact that it was. It just came out like that. But Moko was used to it and he just nodded. "I just wanted to show you this…. We can come back later to look at these stuff in detail…. But its already getting late… we need to head home…" he replied before gently motioning for me to follow him as we headed home.

When we get home there was a strange person who was in our house. He was dressed in a grayish colored suit with a dullish dark purple tie. He seemed rather suspicious though I didn't really say anything about it outloud. He ate dinner with us and afterwords I heard my mother tell my brother to head upstairs for a little bit while I was cleaning up the dishes that had been used for dinner. When I was done, my mother walked up to me as she gave a gentle smile and told me in a sweet tone to go into the living room. That was when I knew something was up. The only time my parents acted in that sweet and innocent way was when they were trying to convince the authorities that they were innocent. The worse thing would be that it always worked. I felt my anger flowing through my veins as I simply smirked and leaned against the wall before looking into my mother's eyes and shook my head no. it was then that my mom grabbed me by a chunk of my hair and swung me really hard into the metal countertops. As I felt blood running down the back of my neck and down my forehead I quickly wiped it away and simply used my reiatsu to keep it the blood from running or showing as I sighed and got up and entered the living room. Pain seared through my body and I could feel the pain throbbing and coursing, almost like beating as it shot through my entire body every couple of seconds.

When I entered my father was talking to the weird man from earlier. He then turned to me and told me to take a seat and soon my mother came in as well. Then the man walked over to me and simply looked at me with stern cold eyes. "if we hear that you've been causing trouble anymore and putting people in danger within the next month then we will have to take you away. This isn't because we are trying to be mean its for your own and this family's own good.." the man replied harshly before thanking my parents and headed to leave. As I felt the anger increase I simply turned to my parents before they smirked and told me to go off to bed. I didn't really care as to I knew that my parents had made up fake evidence and showed it to this person, which made me even more mad. I simply headed off to bed and simply soon collapsed on my bed as the blood now overflowed and ran down rapidly as I passed out from blood loss, the darkness moving into my field of vision and closing in.


	2. Rikiya (Chapter 1)

It was the end of the month, and as I entered the field of my house two men in suits appeared and simply handcuffed my hands behind my back. As I simply knocked them back to the ground, I ran toward my brother who had just come home. His face looked horrified as more people started chasing me. As he quickly ran toward me, the people had caught up and started dragging me away. I used every ounce of strength left to fight off them but as I reached my hand out toward him, our hands linked before getting pulled away as I was placed in the back of a van with the door shut and bars where the windows would be. I cried out for my brother who I saw crying on his knees as I banged on the door. The van though drove away as I watched for as long as I could before passing out from the wounds that I had received from my parents today before school. Before my consciousness left me, I felt the last throb of my heart as it sent waves of pain throughout my body as if to long for my brother whom I had been forced to leave behind.

When I woke up I was in what seemed like a jail cell, yet instead of metal bars, it was a metal door. This room had no windows and it was painted a dreary grey and was mostly dark and you could hear the constant thumping that sounded like someone trying to break down the door as well as the screams piercing through the walls as to strike fear into your heart. As I looked around, I realized there was someone else in my room as I squint and I realize that this person was almost twice as big as me and much more muscular and stronger. He seemed to be rather mad at me as there was great tension in the air as it was so silent you could hear the ruffling of paper in the next room. As I looked away I immediately got knocked into the cement wall as I felt my arms crack as from the force that had driven me into the cement onto my bones and arms. As I grunt I look over at my roommate as they seemed to be laughing, mocking me with my pain and misery. I simply ignored them as I had gotten up and simply walked over to the two beds and got on one of them. As my roommate seemed to notice, he growled and walked over before kicking me off the bed and onto the floor. "yours is over there…. This one is mine, stay the hell off…" he muttered coldly before crawling onto his own bed. As I dusted the dirt and muck off me, I crawled into my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

After a while the guy fell asleep, snoring loudly in fact, and made it hard to sleep. The only thing that was louder than his snoring was the sound of the people below this floor who were screaming in agony and pain. Even though they were louder, it wasn't by much and I began to wonder how he could fall asleep to such sounds as with every scream or cry it seemed to strike more and more fear into my heart. I hadn't even noticed that I had begun trembling, hard, as I felt a deep chill in my bones. My mind screamed at me to get the hell out of here, but one question remained. 'how?' Eventually my mind grew so tired that the screams became softer and softer as I tuned them out, and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next day to a loud alarm blaring through the room as I nearly fell off my bed. I hadn't slept much, an hour at most. I couldn't really fall asleep due to the nightmares that I had. The images of my brother's face kept flying through my head as my heart throbbed with intense pain, so much that it felt as if it would burst. As a woman came in, she took my roommate away to a different room. I had learned his name at least when she called it. His name was Rikiya, which meant strong one. It was true, though before I could contemplate more, the same man who had taken me away from my brother came in and simply glared at me. "get the hell up and come with me…. We need to talk…" he replied before gripping my broken arm tightly and pulling me up roughly which made me whimper silently and nod as I got up. He smirked before walking out as I followed him.

We soon arrived at a messy looking office, though it still had the dull walls and dreary feeling to it as I literally felt the feeling of death lingering on the walls. He told me to have a seat and I obeyed silently as he took a seat as well. "so… we need to set you up with some help huh…?" he replied with a long sigh, acting like I was just a pain in the ass. I nod as he simply looked over a clipboard not really paying attention to my answer, as if I said no he would still assign me one anyways. "hm….. fill this out…" he muttered as he threw a stack of papers at me as it hit me straight in the forehead. As I rubbed my forehead I picked up the stack of papers and started to fill out the information. After a while I turned it in and he looked at it for a second before tossing it in the trash. "meh… that was useless…" he replied softly as he lit his lighter and lit a cigarette as he sighed. "hm… im short on people anyways…. Meh, guess your stuck with me…. Poor unlucky person you are…" he muttered as he rose from his chair and gazed at me before grabbing me by my arm and slamming me into the wall before dragging my by arm toward a room. He soon strapped me into a table as with metal clamps. He simply sighed as he looked at me straight in the face. "hm… what to do first…" he thought out loud before looking at me as he picked up a small blade as he smirked. "hm… maybe some carvings would be nice…. Huh…?" he asked as he grinned widely with that insane grin of his, as he began pressing into my skin drawing lines as blood began to drip down my broken arms as I bit my tongue trying not to scream as I soon began to taste blood in my mouth from biting so hard. The way he drug the blade so slow… it made it incredibly painful and since it was slow they pain seemed like it continued for days. Eventually he heated the blade to add a burning/scorching effect.

After what seemed like forever he unstrapped me as I was in so much pain I could barely move. I climbed down grunting while doing so as blood dripped down my mouth like a waterfall. He told me to go back to my room, and that to come here the next day. I waved goodbye to him before heading back to my room. By the time I got there, Rikiya was already there. I gazed softly as I looked at him, as he seemed rather banged up though when I tried to come near he stopped me with his harsh words. Saying things like, 'I don't need help from a stupid brat who does nothing' or 'go on and play with your imaginary friends like the child that you are' until I left him alone. As I contemplate what he says to me, I start to question my worth, wondering 'if I really am just a child who doesn't know anything?' or 'what is my purpose, just to make others miserable? Cant I do anything right?' Eventually she ended up falling asleep on her bed as they didn't really have any dinner. They only had lunch which was basically a burnt sandwich covered in grease.

The rest of the days were pretty much like this, and as the months passed. Though one particular day, she had gotten home as blood covered her entire body, even turning her dark clothing completely dark red as she looked around before covering her mouth dropping to the floor in shock as her she passed out, her consciousness not handling the fact at what she just saw and faded out.

When she woken up she still couldn't believe what she had seen as she crawled over to the dead body as she stared at Rikiya's body as it he had blood drenched clothing and the look of fear on his face. Suddenly she saw a note as she grabbed for it but instead as soon as she touched the paper she retracted her hand as she held her head tightly as searing pain rushed through her head as images began to fly by. Segments of his memory flew into her mind as she saw a general timeline of his life and what had happened. A feeling of deep grief overflowed her as even though he was mean and she didn't really like him, know that she had known what had happened to him she felt bad that she had said and done all those mean things to him. As she looked at the note, she read it tucking under her mattress before lying on her bed as she closed her eyes and went to sleep, the shock still hadn't sunken in yet, her nightmares had gotten worse and now she had known why it had been getting so bad.


End file.
